


Alone

by hereforthephilindafics



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode Tag, Gen, Missing Scene, Post 7x06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25058458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforthephilindafics/pseuds/hereforthephilindafics
Summary: Daisy wants to know where Coulson is after she gets out of the healing pod, but she isn't prepared for the answer May gives her.
Relationships: Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa, Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 13
Kudos: 151





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what's up with me and writing angst these days. I’ve been mulling it over since Wednesday and it insisted on existing.

Daisy knew she was dreaming because Jiaying was there, but she still chased her mother. She ran as fast as she could but never caught up to her. Whitehall suddenly appeared, trapping her in his arms. Daisy screamed.

“Hey, you’re safe. It’s okay, you’re on the Zephyr,” Daniel said, squeezing her right hand.

Daisy was finally able to get her eyes to open. Her body ached, but she knew Jemma had healed most of her wounds because she could stand the pain now. She looked at Daniel’s hand before finding his eyes. He looked like he had not slept.

“Thank you,” Daisy said, her voice rough.

She wanted to say more but she did not have the energy to. Daniel’s hand radiated warmth and Daisy slipped back into her slumber.

When she woke again, she was alone. Daisy looked around her healing pod. It reminded her of the chamber Jemma had put her in when Quinn shot her in the stomach. This chamber opened easily, all she had to do was push the top. Daisy prepared to feel pain from her wounds but all she felt was the soreness of unused muscles. She must have been out for a few days.

She stood slowly, wiggling her toes on the cold floor. The walk to the bridge was not too long but Daisy took it slowly, leaning against walls and furniture as she went.

“I told you I can’t figure out why we jumped!” Jemma said. She was crouched next to the control panel, pulling at cables.

“Guys? What’s going on?”

Jemma, Daniel, and May turned to her.

“Agent Johnson, glad to see you up,” Enoch said from the pilot’s seat.

“What’s wrong?” Daisy asked again.

“Nothing you have to worry about. Just some technical difficulties,” Jemma said, smiling at her.

Daniel looked at Jemma and then turned to Daisy. “Let’s get you back to the healing pod.”

“I’m fine.”

“You still need to spend a few hours in it, Daisy,” Jemma said, pressing her lips together.

Daisy gripped the back of the chair next to her and took a deep breath. “Why did you say you didn’t know why we jumped?”

She noticed May eyeing her. “It looks like the Zephyr malfunctioned after being hit and we jumped inexpediently.”

Daisy looked between May and Jemma. “Looks like something I should be worried about.”

“We just have to figure out where we are, and we should be able to—

“Jemma? What do you mean figure out where we are?” Daisy looked around. “Wait, where’s Deke and Mack?”

“They stayed behind. They were off the ship when we jumped,” Daniel said.

“Coulson too?”

Jemma looked at Daniel, who looked down.

“Coulson’s gone,” May said.

Daisy turned to her. “Gone where?”

“He found the chornicom ship with their hunters and blew it up.”

“You mean…” Daisy felt dizzy. She shut her eyes and gripped the seat until the nausea passed. “He’s dead?”

May nodded.

“You left him there?”

May blinked. “That was his decision to make.”

“But he is your field partner! You once told me you never leave your field partner behind. Ever!” Daisy was trying to yell, but her voice cracked.

“He wasn’t my field partner. Hasn’t been in a while,” May said, her voice even and low.

Daisy snorted. “But he was your partner. The man you loved!”

May shifted on her feet, her shoulders tensing. “The man I loved is buried in Tahiti.”

Daisy stomped her foot. “That’s not what you said when Sarge came around. What happened to getting him back? No matter what!”

“Sort of changed my mind when an alien with his face stabbed me in the gut!” May said. She moved closer to Daisy, her breathing coming faster.

Daisy blinked. She looked like she was feeling something again. “But this time it was him! He was back and you let him die!”

“He never dies! And I’m tired of this conversation. Go back to the pod!”

Daisy felt the beginning of a quake. The Zephyr shook lightly. “No, you don’t get to send me away like you’re my mom!”

May’s mouth opened and closed. Her shoulders sagged and she took a step back. Daisy was wheezing, her head spinning.

“Maybe Daisy should lie down. She looks pale,” Daniel said.

“You can take her to her bunk. She doesn’t need to go back into the pod as long as she doesn’t strain her wounds,” Jemma said, turning back to the control panel.

May turned and walked toward the cockpit. Daisy’s vision blurred from the tears as she watched her go. She jumped when Daniel’s hand stroked her arm. He wrapped his right arm around her waist and lifted her up like he had done when she was hurt.

“Come on, let’s get you to bed.”

Daisy nestled her head in his chest, her tears soaking his shirt. “He’s gone again,” she whispered as Daniel walked slowly to her bunk.


End file.
